


A Queen for President

by Pambie2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minecraft, TechnoBlade, USA, dreamwastaken - Freeform, joke, mentions kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambie2/pseuds/Pambie2
Summary: Tubbrs, the first female President of the U.S.A, is beginning her first day in office today. On her way in, she meets a pig who has plans she's unaware of. The anarchist pig, disguised as a security guard, meets his target Tubbrs, as planned. But what he doesn't expect is the feeling that grows inside of him when they lock eyes. He tries to shake the feeling, but he can't let go of the way she smiled at him. How will he keep to his plans if the President herself has already got his heart?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Queen for President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tubbrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbrs/gifts).



> You didn't think I'd do it did you??? Well I did, Tubbrs, I did. And for that matter, I'll be taking requests if anyone has them. :) I feel like this is a bad idea but oh well. Serious requests are welcome too :D, I'm going to have a main AO3 account soon. And YES this is a joke too but ngl I'm kinda in love with the first bits of dialogue.

Red, white and blue lights exploded like bombs in the sky, covering the true beauty of the stars. Techno sighed and adjusted his mask, as the fireworks celebrating the 'elected' president's victory invaded the darkness he so truly valued. Another reason to hate her, he thought, she's taking away the beauty of the night sky. This whole government is phony, he thought as he leaned against the wall. He put the tip of his sword on the ground and put both hands on the top, hating the fact he had to wait before acting. He was starting to grow anxious. He wished he didn't need a plan, he would feel so much more confident if he could just jump into action. It's just a simple kidnapping, he reminded himself. 

Finally, after what felt like hours and hours of speeches, he watched her descend from the stage. Her long flowing hair almost dragged on the ground as her tiny bee wings carried her to the limo. Techno took notice of her crown and had to hold back a laugh. She's a president! She doesn't need a crown, he thought while adjusting his own crown. It took him a second to realize the irony of his statement. 

"...Touche." He muttered softly 

"What was that?" His partner in crime asked. 

"Oh, nothing Dream." He brushed his braided hair behind his back. "How much longer do we have to wait?" 

"Who knows. And why the fuck does she need a limo to get 3 blocks over. We can literally see her from here." This observation caused Techno to chuckle.

"Cause there's no such thing as a President. They're just kings who pretend they have less power." 

Dream recoiled slightly. "That's not true. A king is much more in power than a President. However, a king is not lazy or a coward. He would walk here on his own, no need for guards." 

"....One day, Dream, we may be enemies" Techno reminded him. For with this kidnapping they both had different goals. Dream wanted nothing more to have a spot on a throne and gain control over the whole land, while Techno craved the destruction of government. 

Dream thought for a moment, then cleared his throat. "We both have different views on what's best for this country. Our beliefs are both considered outlandish, and yet that is the only similarity they share. I have known this, and long accepted this, as you told me too, remember? You prepared me for this, Technoblade." 

Right, Techno remembered. He had always known one day they would be fighting each other. He just wasn't ready for that. He wanted nothing more to know how Dream felt about the inevitability of this betrayal, but Dream always had his face behind a mask. A smile drawn on it so he always looks happy. Techno never knew how his friend really felt, and sometimes never really knew how he himself felt either. He wasn't quite in tune with his own emotions, so how he was expected to tell Dream's mood from his voice was beyond him. 

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you haven't forgotten." Techno said with as much confidence as he could. Dream nodded. 

"I could never." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo pulled to a painstakingly slow stop in front of the rose garden. Dream and Techno had been standing in silence, Techno's mind still wiring around the conversation he just had with his friend, barley noticing the woman in power stepping out of the car. His mind snapped back into reality when he heard the car door slam shut behind her. He looked up from the ground to find she was much shorter than anticipated. She was 4'11, this time walking rather than using her frail wings to carry her. Her leafy tail barley stayed above ground, and the pink hearted tip of it flowed in the wind. She fixed her spring green skirt and adjusted her glasses, trying to keep herself looking orderly as the cold win betrayed her. Her tail, which had a blue ribbon tied onto the front, kept blowing back and forth, smacking her legs each time. Techno realized why she wasn't flying anymore, as the wind would basically pick her up and carry her away. That would've made his job a lot easier. 

President Tubbrs greeted the boys with a soft 'good evening', smiling at them both as she walked up the stairs. Techno could not believe they had elected her out of everyone to be president. In a way, that helped him regain faith in people. That no matter the height, the gender, or the build of a person, they can be something. He almost felt a tinge of guilt when he realized he would be taking this achievement away from the U.S.A. He wished they would at least have a queen before he took down government entirely. 

Another thing Techno took note of was how sweet her smile was, yet how nervous it looked. He knew that the election was a sham, and that she already knew she was going to win. This caused him to wonder what she was so nervous about. Could she know their plans? 

"Good evening," Dream repeated back to her. He adjusted his axe so it was resting on his shoulder rather than on the floor. He made himself appear more formal despite showing up to work in a green hoodie and gray sweatpants. "You put on a lovely speech,".

"Thank you!" Tubbrs giggled and fixed her hair slightly, she looked more nervous as she turned her attention to Techno. 

Techno stood up straighter, fixing his cape slightly. "Welcome to the White House, miss President,". He swore he saw a soft pink flush her cheeks as he said this. 

"Oh how fancy," She said jokingly. This caused Techno to smirk ever so slightly. 

"Well, treatment of a queen for a President," Techno joked, though in actuality he meant every word he said. 

"No thank you, I'd rather just do my time," She fixed her glasses once again. "I appreciate the formalities, though I'd rather be a little different from those others. I offered to drive the limo, but for some reason they would not let me." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I mean I worked this hard to be President, just cause I'm here doesn't mean I deserve a break." 

This caused Techno to stop in his tracks. What? She wants to do things for herself? She wants to work hard...? 

And without another word, President elect Tubbrs made her way into the white house, leaving Techno speechless at her remark.

Did she really mean it? She doesn't want to be treated like a king or queen or whatever??? Dream interrupts his train of thought. 

"What a bunch of bullshit!" Dream laughs once the President is far from them. "She really said 'I'm not like the other presidents uwu'!" Dream was now wheezing. He dropped his sword on the ground and let it clunk onto the floor as he put his hands on his knees and activated tea kettle mode. Techno saw his own face in the swords reflection. 

Techno began laughing too, a soft chuckle compared to Dream's howls. "Yeah, what a bunch of bs that was," he replied to Dream's joke. But Techno could not stop thinking about her smile, and the way her words sounded so genuine. Stop it, he told his brain. Genuine or not, we need to do this. We've been planning for so long now, and it's finally time. 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Tonight's the night.


End file.
